1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of performing traffic steering in a wireless network system, and more particularly, to a method of performing high efficient traffic steering in a wireless network system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development in technology, a user may easily connect to a network using desktop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or smart phones. As successive generations of operating standards proliferate, a wireless device is sometimes constructed to be operable in conformity with multiple communication standards associated with a single radio communication system-type or multiple communication system-types. For instance, a multi-mode device may provide a user with the capability of communicating with an Internet Protocol (IP)-based radio network and a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)-based cellular network.
In a wireless network system, radio access network (RAN) rules associated with interworking between a 3GPP-based network and an IP-based network are included in a system information block (SIB) broadcast by a base station. Based on the RAN rule, a user equipment (UE) may perform traffic steering between the 3GPP-based network and the IP-based network, such as data offloading from the 3GPP-based network to the IP-based network.
In the prior art traffic steering method, massive movement is an undesirable phenomenon when all user equipment camping on the same over-loaded network start to steering traffic from the same network simultaneously. The prior art traffic steering method may cause another network to suddenly become over-loaded and thus requires more traffic steering. Therefore, there is a need for a method of performing high efficient traffic steering in a wireless network system.